Bitter Taste of Resentment
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: It didn't worry Severide as much that a man from his past was brought in to help his team during his rehabilitation; it worried him more that Casey was injured possibly because of it. Resentment finally bubbles over. But on who's part? Based parts from eppy 1.14 A Little Taste, Contains some spoilers


**Title: Bitter Taste of Resentment**

**Summary:** It didn't worry Severide as much that a man from his past was brought in to help his team during his rehabilitation; it worried him more that Casey was injured possibly because of it. Resentment finally bubbles over. But on who's part? Based parts from eppy 1.14 A Little Taste, Contains some spoilers

**Disclaimer: ** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine

**A/N:** Okay as much as I didn't like Eric at first I liked the fiery angst he forced Severide to display but you know I wanted more broments *pouts* next week right? Hehe okay so we never saw Eric coming to FH 51 so this touches on it a bit. And it seemed that the time that Eric was there he never told anyone that he knew Severide – interesting. So I let my muse Alice have some fun with the three of these hotheads and reworked certain parts of this eppy and hope you like it! oh and I guess this could have continued from my last one shot 'Altered Futures' as it keeps the theme of Severide offering Casey a place of shelter from his mother if needed.

* * *

"Where's Casey?" Severide asks as he rushes up to Shay and notices Eric standing a few feet away. "Why is he here?"

"Someone had to look out for your friend," Eric replies firmly as he nears Severide; Shay keeping herself between them.

"Were you there?"

"Kelly," Shay warns.

"Where is Casey?"

"Right here," Casey's tired voice replies as Severide turns and lightly gasps; looking at Casey's somewhat weary and battered appearance before he turns back to Eric with an angry scowl. "What the hell happened to him? Did you do this?"

"He didn't keep his head up and it nearly cost him everything."

"You saw it coming and did nothing to prevent it?"

"It's not like I…"

"Really?"

Casey hears the angry twinge in Severide's tone but can only watch in shock as Shay shouts, "Kelly!" just as Severide lunges for Eric Whaley.

_What is going on? Why is Severide so mad at him? Is there something I don't know but need to? _The world around him starts to slow as his mind thinks back briefly on the past few weeks.

**~a few weeks earlier~**

"Eric Whaley."

"Matt Casey," Casey extends his hand for a small shake as the two of them stand in the Chief's office, the first Monday of Severide's rehabilitation.

"Eric's going to be filling in Kelly's role for the next few weeks," Chief Boden explains as Casey nods and then turns back to the Chief as he gives them a few more instructions before he tells them that he too will be away for a few weeks on personal business and Casey would be in charge.

"Squad's a great team," Casey mentions to Eric Whaley who only offers a strained nod in return; forcing Casey to already notice his friend's absence.

_'A few weeks…better than one year right?' Casey had told Severide over a friendly drink in the bar the night before._

_'I'm gonna go stir crazy,' Severide admitted with a small huff. 'Watch out for the team okay? I know I'm sounding paranoid.'_

_'Just rest up. The Squad's in good hands.'_

_'You know who Boden's bringing in?'_

_'Not yet but trust me he'll have a tough act to follow,' Casey teased._

Casey turns and leave's the Chief's office, the temp Squad Lieutenant in tow. He knows he should be offering more but his mind is now anxious about the next few weeks when his mother would be released and Severide would be back – hopefully. Christie still wasn't talking to him about his role in their mother's release and at night when he's making up the small spare bedroom that would be hers he wondered if he and his sister would ever get back on at least speaking terms.

"Got some big shoes to fill there temp," Mouch slaps Eric on the back as the three of them pass in the hallway.

"Big shoes," Casey hears Eric mutter under his breath and then turns with a small smile and nod.

"We're a close knit bunch here."

"Seems like it. That's great. Lieutenant _Severide_ must be one hell of a guy."

It wasn't just the insincere smile that makes Casey slightly stiffen but also the slightly snarky tone that punctuates Kelly's last name that stops Casey in his tracks and looks directly at Eric.

"He is. Know him?"

"Know the name. A man's rep is always something to be discovered."

"His rep is pretty solid," Casey states with a firm smile. "Let me show you the rest of the house."

"Fair enough."

That was a few weeks ago. Since then, Eric Whaley's silent resentment toward Kelly Severide hadn't lessened at all; in fact it had almost intensified to the point where Casey was sure there was something more personal eating away at the temporary rescue squad lieutenant. But each time he would even broach the subject it was quickly brushed off, insinuating that it was none of his business and to back off or else.

His sister had always told him that sometimes he'd rather see a person's good side than their true side and that sometimes could hinder him from detecting a bigger underlying issue and perhaps acting on it before it got worse. It was just something about Eric's silent or maybe not so silent disdain toward a man he's supposedly never met that had him wondering just what's up. He knows that sometimes on the job Severide can be a bit reckless, but that's the nature of the profession and he knows that Boden's also called him on his fair share of risky calls. Maybe they worked together in the past and something went wrong? Or maybe his rep as a ladies man? Did he take a woman Eric was interested in? _Not my problem if it doesn't affect his work, _Casey's mind muses as he looks at Eric at the end of the hall talking to one of the team and then breaks away and heads for his office; his hand pulling his phone. He checks to see if Christie had called him back but frowns when he sees no text messages waiting. He had told her about their mother's new living arrangements and had asked for feedback but so far had gotten only the silent treatment in return; something disheartening but not totally unexpected.

Casey finishes his last bit of paperwork and then heads toward the locker room to get something and then stops just as he rounds the corner and watches Eric's fist land firmly on the piece of tape bearing Severide's name and arches his brows in wonder.

"Was coming off," Eric retorts as he turns to leave.

"Do you…have a problem with Kelly?" Casey inquires in a low tone.

"Why would you ask?"

"You have seemed a little off whenever his name's been mentioned the past few weeks."

"Hard to have a problem with a guy who's not here," Eric replies with a wink before he turns and heads back out of the room, leaving Casey to stand in place and ponder the temp's very odd actions.

_Does he really have a problem with Severide or is he just strutting his stuff because Severide's not here? But if so why? _But Casey doesn't have long to ponder that question before the loudspeaker overhead is heard calling them all to action:

_'Engine 51, truck 81, Squad 3, ambulance 61, townhouse fire at…'_

"Okay boys let's go!" Casey shouts as he rushes for his truck; Cruz hopping in front and the rest of the teams quickly scrambling to get their gear and get into their respective rigs; as usual the bulk of them finishing dressing in full gear along the way.

Casey hops out of the truck and looks at the burning structure, one of the fleeing tenants rushing up to the Chief and telling him in a frantic voice her grandfather and son are missing.

"Okay ma'am we'll find them. Casey! Whaley!" Boden's strong voice calls out the first of a few commands, sending both team leads to carry out their respective orders.

"Cruz with me!" Casey shouts as they head for the back door; Hermann, Mills and Mouch heading for the front. Casey hears the ladder starting to be extended and Whaley calling out to Severide's team but for a few seconds his mind misses the comforting tone of his friend's voice that he had gotten accustomed to hearing; a friend he knows would have his back no matter what.

"This floor's shaky!" Cruz calls out as he enters before Casey.

"Front door's open!" Hermann's voice is heard over the headset.

"Check the windows upstairs also!" Casey shouts back as he gestures to Cruz for them to head for the stairs to go up. "Whaley first floor's clear, moving up!"

"Copy!" Whaley calls back as he follow right behind Casey. "I'll check…"

"Your team comes after! Let me check the room first for vents or pockets!"

"Severide's not here! I'm going in!" Whaley retorts as he turns and pushes through the heavy wooden door; Cruz heading for the second bedroom as Casey follows Severide's replacement. "Check the windows!"

Holding back the urge to make a comeback about knowing how to do his job, Casey heads for the windows as he had originally planned. He looks at the dingy window before him, readies the butt end of the axe and throws all his weight into busting through to provide another vented opening, incase the fire above or below decided to corner the men inside.

But Casey's arm comes back with a yelp, forcing Boden to hear Casey's angry curse and act. "What the hell?"

"Casey? What is it?"

"Chief this window is damn Plexiglas! I can't bust through! Both are! We have no vent!"

"Casey, get out of the room we have a flash…" Hermann's voice is heard the same time as Casey's.

"I can't vent! I repeat we have no…" is all Casey manages as the fire overhead decides to eat through the ceiling faster than the men up top can control it; forcing a few beams to dislodge and rain down on the firefighter below.

"Casey!" Whaley shouts; instantly calling all to his attention.

"Whaley talk to me!"

"Casey's down! Pinned under two beams! I can't move them!"

"Get in there!"

"Chief I'm seconds away!" Cruz calls out as the others have to multi-task between doing their job and worrying about one of their own.

"Casey, talk to me!" Boden demands. "Casey!"

"Cruz, take that end!"

"Get him outta there!" Boden's voice booms over their headsets. "Casey!"

"Okay on two!" Cruz shouts as the two of them lift the first heated beam and toss it aside; the team up top now raining down relieving streams onto their backs.

"First one's off!"

"Okay this one's heavier!"

"Gotta move faster!"

"He's not moving!"

"Casey!"

"Alright lift now!"

"Second one's off!"

"Casey!" Cruz calls out as he kneels down at his fallen team leader's side, yanks his glove free and feels for a pulse. "Got a pulse!"

"I'm…okay," Casey huffs as he remains where he is a few seconds longer; his lungs winded from the sudden attack from the beams on his back and his ears slightly ringing.

"Casey let Cruz finish up in there."

"Chief…I'm fine…really!" Casey insists with a small cough as he pushes himself up to his knees and allows Cruz to help him stand upright. He gives his head a shake but just as he takes two steps forward his knees give way and he crumples back down.

"Casey!"

"Talk to me Cruz."

"Guys…I'm fine…just a bit dizzy."

"Casey your eye is bleeding."

"Get him outta there!" Boden's voice directs.

"Guys get out of there!" Hermann's worried voice warns.

"I'll take him down!" Cruz states firmly looks at Whaley, "you keep going."

"Cruz I'm ok…" is all Casey manages before a shooting pain in his right side forces him to utter a very audible yelp and Whaley and now Capp to turn and look at him in wonder.

"Get him out of here!" Whaley dictates as Capp steps up and takes Casey by the other side, the two of them supporting Casey's throbbing frame as they carefully make their way down the smoky steps and out into the late afternoon air.

"We'll take it from here," Shay tells Cruz after they help Casey lay down on the stretcher and he looks up at his friend with a small frown.

"Got your bell rung huh," Shay offers lightly as they push Casey's stretcher toward the waiting ambulance. Casey's watery, smoke assaulted, blue eyes fix on the black smoke as it ascends and wonders just how that roof gave way that fast without much warning.

"How did you fall?" Shay asks as Dawson gets into the front seat and heads for the hospital at top speed.

"Beam landed…on my back. Really…I'm fine," Casey huffs as he tries to sit upright; Shay's hand resting on his chest and pushing him back down. But in doing so, his lungs gently heave and she arches her brows and he can only offer an expression of defeat.

"Fine huh. Let me treat that cut," Shay tells him as Casey's face crunches into a soft wince as he tries to move to a bit more of a comfortable position on the stretcher.

"What's the deal with Eric?"

"What do you mean?" Shay in quires innocently.

"He knows Kelly right? What isn't he telling me?"

"Who Eric or Kelly?"

"Both. Shay, what's the big secret?"

**~present day~**

"Kelly!" Boden's voice growls as he joins the emotional melee and helps pull Severide off Eric Whaley; Shay stepping back and Casey looking at both of them in surprise.

"You two know each other?" Casey inquires in haste as Severide looks at him with a tormented expression. "Kelly?" Casey asks softly, wondering why his friend hadn't told him weeks ago.

"Yeah I was engaged to Eric's sister. Renee," Severide replies as he and Eric stand face to face. "We even used to be friends once. What happened today?"

"I told you. This wasn't my fault," Eric insists as Severide looks at him in suspect.

"The fire's to blame here," Boden tells them as Shay steps back and Boden steps up. "Whatever you two shared in the past remains off the clock is that clear?"

"Yes Chief," Severide mutters under his breath, his eyes still fixed on Eric.

"Perfectly. Hope you feel better tomorrow Lieutenant Casey," Eric adds, holding Severide's gaze a few seconds longer.

"You have something else you wanna say? I'm back tomorrow so maybe we should clear the air right now. I have nothing against you. But if you have something to say then say it and let's end this childish game. I said I was sorry so…"

"What are you apologizingfor? Dumping her two days before the wedding or what happened afterward?" Eric challenges.

"You're not in full possession of all the facts here Eric," Severide retorts in truth; Shay watching in hopeful expectation. Her mind chanting over and over for Severide to just come clean and tell the truth; end this pointless and obviously still heated feud.

"Then enlighten me Kelly," Eric goads as Casey takes a step closer; holding his ground at Boden's bidding.

"I don't answer to you and I'll never have to."

"That's what I thought…you were a coward then and you're a coward now," Eric taunts as Severide takes a step closer. "Huh? You wanna make more of this?"

"I don't answer to you Eric and I don't see how this is any of your business."

"You don't see how? You screwed up Renee's life…our whole family's!" Eric's voice raises as the two of them stand locked in a heated debate a few feet from the bustling ER waiting area; Boden to the right…Casey to the left and Shay a few feet to Boden's right; Dawson in the background.

"I moved on. Maybe you should too," Severide tells him with a heavy sigh as he turns to leave; wanting to head for Casey to see if he was okay and if Eric did have a hand in his current pitiful condition. "Or is anyone who's my friend incur your wrath?"

"He didn't keep his head up. And how can I move on after my sister wrapped her car around a pole," Eric stammers as he looks at Casey and then at Boden. "Because of you!"

"Eric…" Boden warns in a low tone.

"Yeah your boy here…the great Kelly Severide…after he dumps my sister she goes out drinking and ends up in a coma for three months. Where was Kelly?" Eric turns back to taunt Severide directly. "Never heard from him. Well Kelly? Anything to say on that?"

Severide looks at Casey's wondering expression and then turns back to Eric with a frown but says nothing. It wasn't the time or place and he just wanted to get home now and tune the day out.

Shay watches Severide offer Eric a small headshake and glare of annoyance but holds back; forcing her to take a deep breath and stand up for her best friend. "Your sister hooked up with an ex-boyfriend two days before the wedding."

"Shay," Severide lightly warns as she pulls away from Boden and heads for Eric, standing beside Severide with a determined expression.

"No. He needs to know this. Kelly found out about it and called off the wedding. And he didn't say anything because your entire family was in the hospital after Renee hit that pole. He didn't want to dump more grief on you guys; so…he took the hit. That's what happened. So lay off!"

Eric looks at her and then at Severide and silence finally ensues…building until Boden tells Shay that Clarice's water just broke; sending the excited paramedic upstairs and Boden stepping up and suggesting to Eric and Kelly for them to call it a night and he'd see them at work tomorrow and give them both a pep talk before the start of shift to make sure the air was clear and things were back on track.

Severide turns around to see Casey in wonder and shakes his head as he eyes the cut above Casey's eye and gestures to the bandage and the dark circle starting to adorn his pale skin. "You okay?"

"I'll live…so that was Renee's…brother?"

"Brother. Matt I should have told you but…" Severide's voice sighs as he walks up to Casey. "I thought it was in the past…it was at least for me. Guess it wasn't for him."

"You okay with it now out in the open?"

"Better he knows the truth. Coming from Shay…who would dare argue with her right?" Severide lightly smirks as Casey nods and does the same, his smirk however, quickly morphing into a wince. "So what happened?"

"A few roof beams wanted a soft landing…I was it," Casey groans as ribs his tender ribs. "Nothing's broken though so that's what counts right? At least I'm not sidelined."

"Yeah trust me being sidelined sucks. I was bored out of my mind," Severide huffs as he helps Casey put on his jacket. "Did Eric…Shay said he was there and gave you an order?"

"He didn't bring the roof down. He's a bit of a hot head…but aren't we all?" Casey retorts as Severide looks at him sideways. "I didn't move fast enough but he didn't do it on purpose. Trust me, I'm fine. Sore…and tired but fine."

"Any smoke inhalation?"

"Nothing I have to remain behind for. Just need to rest and I'll be okay. So I guess….a lift _home_," Casey ends on a sour note.

"Don't sound too happy about it. Need a break?"

"She's just…there. Always there," Casey moans as he rubs his face; the two of them slowly nearing the entrance to the hospital. "We argue over stupid things and she…it's just not what I expected. I go home with a black eye and this bandage and she's gonna go all over protective and ask a million questions…" Casey's voice trails off as they head toward Severide's car parked outside. "And I don't want that right now."

"Okay so Shay's probably gonna be here until the baby's born so why don't we drop by the house…you drop your gear, shower and then we can just hang at my place for a bit, order in a pizza…whatever. Nothing major."

"I could use nothing major," Casey's voice trails off as he slowly gets down into the passenger seat of Severide's car. He leans his head back on the seat and closes his eyes; Severide pulling away and heading for Firehouse 51. "So…Eric. Quite the character."

"He say anything while I was gone?"

"No, but I got a vibe…something was off about him toward you from day one."

"He never could let it go. He always held on to resentment."

"Maybe after today he'll let it go," Casey muses as he casts a weary but stony gaze out the window. "I know about resentment."

"Meaning?" Severide inquires.

"The longer my mother stays…the faster it's coming up and I know…one of these days it's going to explode and…I'm afraid I'll say or do something I regret. If I haven't already," he concludes in a soft whisper as he looks out the window once more; Severide glancing over with a frown.

"Sounds like we need some beer with that pizza."

"Could use a few of those for sure," Casey answers with a soft smile as he looks over at his friend and nods. "Thanks for the diversion."

"Course. But you're buying the beer," Severide grins as they near Firehouse 51.

"Trust me…that I can handle. Won't be long."

Severide watches Casey get out of the car and frowns as his friend's face crunches into a small wince, his arm wrapping around his chest and his mind now wondering what Casey wasn't telling him and if things were more serious but he just didn't want to stay home with his mother. But Casey was right…he was glad Shay got it all out in the open; now maybe the bitter taste of resentment could finally dissipate and those past wounds could heal. Besides, as he thinks about Shay becoming a step mother and Casey dealing with his own mother, he knows past resentment wasn't worth it; future concerns would now take center stage.

Casey finally returns and they head for Severide's apartment; Casey telling him Eric's past few weeks and what really happened during that harrowing call and Severide telling him about the events leading up to that 'that night'.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so how did you like Eric's strained welcome and how the eppy was reworked into this piece? I think I covered the main statements but I always love to hear and so value your feedback! I really do want more broments *sigh* but hope these little pieces help to tide all us #teamsexy fans over until we get something 'solid' to work with. So please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** yes Hidden Agenda will update next - just had to get this up as soon after the eppy as possible and hope that's okay!


End file.
